Subcision: A Roblox Fanfiction
by DaFriendZone
Summary: One robloxian spirals his way into insanity and depression, this is his story.


_**Subcision**_

It was a late Saturday night, you were about to retire to bed when you heard your GF call you into your bedroom.

"Honey I need your help with something," she called, her voice clearly insinuating her true reason for calling upon you.

"Coming dear," you replied heading up the stairs from your decent sized living room up to the bedroom. There you laid eyes upon you're perfect GF, only a string thong and a red lace bra covered her warm soft body. She was sprawled like a cat across the king-sized bed you shared each night.

"What do you think darling?" the question implied the possibility for you to feel negatively towards the nearly naked incredible woman before you.

"I don't think I've been this aroused since the last time my grandfather wore his swimming trunks to the local pool."

"Damn right you haven't," she replied, her eyes narrowing into a seductive gaze. She began slowly slinking towards you with the gleam of mischief in her sky blue eyes.

It had only been moments before she had clung onto your shirt and, lightly tugged you into bed. It took even less time for her to tug that shirt off, along with your pants. It wasn't long before her warm body was rushing up and down over your bare body.

Her warm body felt like a gust of wind on a warm summer night against your bare skin, brushing against you in just the right way. Suddenly the pace picked up, the bed beneath the two of you creaked violently, she leaned up against you, hugging tightly. Her bare breasts a heat lamp to your chest, her nipples the trace of grass across your bare feet as it shifts hither and thither. Suddenly she whispered with breath hot enough to hang in the air at extreme temperatures,

"Can I has cheez burger please?" As much as you desperately wanted to plant a cheez burger in her womb, you knew that it wasn't an option. You knew that you couldn't afford a cheez burger, your personal Pewdiepie inspired tycoon business was just not bringing in the robux like it used to, and there was no way in the world you could possibly support a cheez burger in your current financial state. As these thoughts concluded you heard her voice cry and heighten in pitch as she made her request again.

"Ca- Ca- CaUGH- Can I has cheez burgUR- Pleeese!" You assumed her moans were loud enough to be heard by the neighbors and they're children, but you didn't care you were savoring this moment and ramping up the intensity as fast as possible. As your intensity ramped up so too did her moaning until it had become screaming, this time her demand came much louder.

"Please! Can I has cheez burger! Please!" Suddenly you felt your mind numb, the intensity had taken your thought, now you were living entirely in the moment. Suddenly you didn't care about finances, or anything, besides those lewd little requests from your GF.

Before you knew it a cheez burger had been planted inside of your GF, and now you were bound to commitment. All because of her dirty requests. All because you couldn't keep yourself from losing control.

It had been only three months since your wife delivered a beautiful double-decker cheez burger when you heard her on the phone tell her mother she was leaving you. During this time you had tried your hardest to get your Pewdiepie inspired tycoon to bring in more return but it never happened, and the family funds were drying up fast. You hated her for leaving on that rainy afternoon, but a part of you hated yourself because you couldn't really blame her.

It was a couple months later when you were at a party with a friend trying to find a new GF that you tried a new experimental drug to fit in with the crowd. Its name haunted your dreams. The name so simple, so harmless, yet the grasp it had on you was pure torture, the people at the party had called it "Maymays." You wanted to stop using them but when you were on maymays it was the only time you felt happy, the only time you felt… alive. It wasn't at this point that maymays had ruined your life, but it certainly wasn't helping the situation.

It had been months since you could afford to even go to the local obby, which was aimed at charging children rather than adults like yourself. You spent most of your time in your dirty house staring at the TV, completely mesmerized by the maymays. You weren't bringing in much money at the time, and the cost of living is high in MeepCity. Your financial security wasn't great and it didn't help that if your tycoon were to fail it'd be nearly impossible for you to get employed since you dropped out of Roblox high to pursue your dream of being a Pewdiepie tycoon made millionaire. But those damn three-ninety-nine chairs just weren't selling, and your pantry and maymay supply was running low. You had to do something, you knew it, but you just couldn't find it in yourself to fight anymore, so you sat around and did maymays every moment you had free time instead.

The wife got a court order for burger support a couple days after things had started to look up just a little. The chairs had actually begun to sell, though it was just a couple a week you thought you might actually have enough money for your maymays and pantry, but now it seemed you were going to have even less money, a lot less. Somehow she had convinced the court to charge you three times your monthly salary for burger support, she knew what she was doing, but she didn't care. It was clear the only thing that mattered to her anymore was the cheez burger you had made with her, and your hard earned robux being delivered to her front door through the court order she had instigated.

Only a few months after that you had lost your house, sold your tycoon, and were living on the streets. Your house was your Ford Focus which you had neglected for the past 15 years. It was in such poor condition that you couldn't even manage to keep the air conditioning on for more than a minute at a time. To make matters worse your maymay supply was about to run out, and you had heard rumors of the withdrawals resulting in tons of people finding themselves in the Roblox prison for twenty to thirty years. The rumors were that maymay withdrawal was the number one worst drug to withdraw from, they say it amplifies your emotions to the tenth power and drives people literally insane.

So you decided you'd overdose, It seemed like the most fun way out, and it would let you die happy. So you hunched over the backseat of your Ford Focus, drew all the remaining maymays into your dirty syringe and injected three thousand CCs of liquid maymays into your eyes. It took fractions of a second for you to see doges and Shreks all around you, but after only a few minutes, you passed out.

You awoke a few days later to full withdrawal symptoms. You rushed your way without a thought to Roblox high, broke into the main building, and climbed your way to the roof. Then with tears in your eyes, you jumped head first to your death.

You thought that if you died here, at least you could teach the students something. A lesson you wish you had known. The simple lesson, that chasing your dreams will lead to your death, and that the only way to suffer through life was with a full high school education and a life of college debt, or else, you'd end up just like him.

A man who once dreamed of doing big things. Who dreamed of building a market for Pewdiepie merch, and providing jobs to anyone who needed them. A man who had just wanted to fulfill his GFs dirty desires, a man who had once dreamed of taking his cheez burger to the local obby once a week, a man who simply had wanted to live.

He now uttered his last "Oof!" as his misery subsided, and the world finally felt right.


End file.
